


Fair’s Fair

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock finds out that John has been secretly smoking for some time now, and forces him to stop. This causes John to gain weight because of his refreshed appetite. :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair’s Fair

"I can’t believe you kept it secret for so long." Greg raised his eyebrows. "Sherlock steals mine out of my pocket every week or so." 

"I kept them at work. I washed my hands after every fag, I wore cologne, and told him people smoked at the bus stop. He bought it." John pulled the pint towards him and took a long gulp. "It was even alright, you know? Kept me down to just four or five a day when I was at work, and none when I wasn’t." 

"But you won’t let Sherlock use nicotine patches. Or smoke." 

"Sherlock is not exactly what I would call a functional adult capable of making his own choices. For me, it was… just a leftover little habit from the army." John looked up at the menu. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his belly that hadn’t been there before, and it intensified every time Lestrade slipped out for a smoke. "I’m thinking of getting some fish and chips." 

"Yeah?" Greg looked very slightly startled, but then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess dinner really was about four hours ago, now." 

"It was a busy day at work," John fibbed, and got his order in right before the kitchen closed. 

—-

There was a lot to like about smoke breaks besides smoking. There was the walk, the time away from patients, and the way his mind cleared while he stood by himself and thought. He knew that a lot of the calming was due to being forced to take deep breaths and performing a mindless activity. The walk out to the smoking area was replaced by a walk to the snack machine. Smoking was replaced by munching. And he was still saving money going for four or five snack breaks a day instead of buying pack after pack. 

—-

"Mrs. Hudson just gets better every week." John leaned back in his chair, feeling warm and content. He’d eaten a bit much, but it had definitely been worth it. 

"Hardly." 

"What?" John turned to glare at the dark haired genius who dared to speak against Mrs. Hudson’s cooking. 

"It was a fine roast, but hardly better than ever—your sense of taste is merely sharpening again since you’ve quit smoking." As always there was reproof in Sherlock’s voice. His nose had been out of joint ever since he’d popped by John’s work and caught him halfway through a cigarette. 

"Stop it. That’s not it." 

"Oh, really? Then why sample so heavily?" Sherlock lifted his eyes from his still mostly full plate to look pointedly at John. 

He flushed and lurched to his feet, the pleasure he took in being full evaporating. Now his belly just felt heavy and tight, and it pressed against the trousers that he was starting to button beneath the curve of his gut. He’d put on weight, and it was no secret, but it was just a side effect of quitting smoking. When he was done with cigarette cravings he’d drop the weight. Easy as that. 

—-

Six months later, John was down to just the most bizarre, occasional cigarette cravings. What he was really struggling with were the eclair cravings that he couldn’t quite seem to stave off. Or maybe it was the burger cravings causing him the most trouble. Or plain, simple Chinese takeaway in greasy boxes, cheap and available for order until 4 am. Sometimes, two orders a night. 

Sherlock had finally stopped punishing him for smoking, and now was more than happy to reward him for what he did instead.


End file.
